


not in the plan

by Anonymous



Category: DIA (Band), SONAMOO (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suji plans everything. She loves making lists of things she’s planning to do. The satisfaction of crossing the list at the end of the day, watching everything she planned falls into place. Just like playing Tetris.but one thing wasn't in the plan, and that was falling in love.
Relationships: Bae Jinye | ZN/Lee Suji | Halla, Choi Yoonsun | Newsun/Baek Yebin, Hong Euijin/Shin Yoonjo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	not in the plan

**Author's Note:**

> hello to the 5 uyus that (i hope) still exists. and also, to the 2 people in sujinye nation, this one is for you!

The sound of children playing with their beach ball harmonizes with the sound of crashing waves and the flapping wings of the seagulls along the Busan beach. 

The salt air and the sea breeze accompany Suji who's deeply in her thoughts. 

Sitting on the bed of sand, she can feel the beach sand slowly moving around underneath her, creating a perfect mould in the shape of her bottom. Suji hugs her knees closer to her chest and glances at the two pairs of sandals next to her feet. 

One belongs to her. And another belongs to Jinye. 

Suji smiles at the thought of the older woman. Suji looks up and sees that Jinye is walking towards the edge of the waters, with a big smile painted on her face. A kid next to her challenges her to a sprinting race towards the crashing waves. Suji can see her nodding to the kid, accepting the challenge. In her yellow sundress, Jinye starts running. Her hair goes wild against the wind but it doesn’t bother her, her excitement matches the kid next to her. 

Once they're both at the finish line and done gasping for their breath, Jinye turns around and waves to Suji. Suji gladly returns the wave and smiles back to Jinye. Even from afar Suji can see her crescent moon shaped eye smile. It's quite crazy how in love Suji is with Jinye. 

Though Jinye doesn't know about it yet. 

Maybe today is the day Suji can finally tell her. 

\---------

The first time Suji met Jinye, it was no doubt an eventful first meeting. 

Everyone who knows Suji would know that she's the type of person who plans everything. 

That day, just like any other day she planned to go to the library to search for materials for her assignment. 

She already had her plan in her head. Find the dance theory book, do the research, finish her essay. 

Well, that was  _ her _ plan. Apparently, the universe had a totally different plan for her. One that involved a heavy book being dropped on her head.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the person who dropped the book exclaimed.

Wincing in pain, Suji looked up to see who’s the culprit. The girl had her mouth opened in shock and her legs frozen in place. Her long black hair neatly framed her face and red lips that contrasted her milky white skin, if Suji wasn't in pain, she probably would've said something witty to the pretty girl. Heck, she probably would be the first one to say hi to the girl.

But the throbbing pain in her head reminded her why she ended up in that position in the first place. The girl looked like she's on the verge to cry while profusely apologizing to Suji, and all Suji managed to mutter was a pathetic whimper, "It hurts..."

The girl crouched to be at the same level as Suji, “I’m really sorry! Oh my god. Here, let me see,” the girl says as she gently removed Suji’s hand from her head, to look closer at the injury. “Oh no, that's a really big bump."

Suji glanced at the offending book on the floor.  _ That's a thick ass book. _

No wonder her head is pounding hard right now. 

The girl introduced herself as Jinye and offered to drive Suji to the doctor. In which she declined politely at first, thinking it's no big deal, just a headache and a large bump on her head. But after seeing Suji wobbling and stumbling on her way out, Jinye insisted and Suji couldn't really say no. 

Jinye also drove Suji to her apartment, saying it's the least she could do after injuring someone's daughter. 

Jinye apologised once again once they’re in front of Suji’s door, “I’m really, really sorry. I hope you’ll get better soon."

"I'll be okay," Suji said, to ease Jinye's guilt. "Thank you for the ride, and for paying for my meds," she said before saying goodbye to Jinye

And that was their very first meeting. 

\---------

The second time they met, was  _ totally, purely _ by coincidence. And this time, it didn’t involve any book being dropped on her head. Thankfully.

Suji was being dragged by her neighbour, Euijin to watch Soeun’s— _ her other neighbour _ _ — _ performance. Suji hesitated at first, it’s not like she didn’t want to support Soeun, but she had a lot of things to finish that weekend. Alas, one couldn’t really say no to Euijin (and Euijin did promise she would help Suji with her choreography, so who’s Suji to say no?). 

When they finally arrived at the bar, the place was almost packed with people. Some with drinks in their hands, some just chattering away. Seeing Euijin and her girlfriend, Yoonjo were walking far ahead, Suji quickly caught up with the couple in fear she might lose them in the crowds.

"There are so many people, where are we going to sit?" Suji asked Euijin.

"Don't worry, Yoonjo's friend already got us a table."

The trio made their way through the crowd. Suji saw her roommate, Yebin, who was already sitting at another table with her not-girlfriend, Yoonsun. Those two clearly like each other but none of them had the courage to confess. 

Suji saw Yoonjo waving at someone, probably the friend that Euijin talked about. It seemed like her friend got them a nice table, just right in front of the stage. 

Suji stopped in her tracks when her eyes finally met Yoonjo's friend.

Meeting her again with her mind wasn't as clouded as it had been by pain before made her nervous. Because she’s really, _ really _ pretty. 

"Suji, this is my friend, Ji-"

"Jinye," Suji blurted out.

"Oh? You already know?" Euijin looked at her in surprise.

"I might've dropped a book on her head a few weeks ago," Jinye admitted sheepishly while looking at the floor. Her fingers playing with the end of her sweater.

_ Cute, _ Suji thought, before her thought was interrupted by Yoonjo's surprised voice.

"Suji is the library girl?!" Yoonjo's eyes widened.

"It was you?" Euijin chimed in, "Poor girl couldn't go to class for a week... _ tsk _ " Euijin dramatically shook her head, with Yoonjo following her girlfriend's action.

Jinye's eyebrows shot up in concern, apologizing to Suji (again). Suji felt bad because Euijin was just being dramatic and it wasn't one week, "Just two days. Euijin is playing with you," Suji gave her a reassuring smile.

Jinye's shoulders visibly relaxed while the mischievous couple cackled like an evil duo that they are.

"I hope you're all okay now," Jinye offered her a smile.

Suji grinned at her before replying, "I'm all good."

The group settled down and got themselves a drink. While waiting for the event to start, they chatted up with each other. As it turned out, Jinye is also a dance major, which makes her Suji and Euijin's college senior. 

By the time the fifth performer finished his performance, Suji started to regret her decision to wear a t-shirt that night. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that they're sitting right under the air-conditioner. She kept blowing out hot air on her palms and then rubbing them against her arms, trying to keep herself warm. She couldn’t go out now, or else she would miss Soeun’s performance. 

She's really going to freeze because of Soeun.  _ The thing I do for you, Soeun... _

"Cold?" Jinye asked while leaning in closer to her side. Suji blushed at the sudden proximity, heat crawls up her neck. Suddenly she’s not so cold anymore.

With Jinye sitting so close next to her, the nervous feeling she felt earlier comes back.

Avoiding eye contact from Jinye, she nodded and stuttered, "Um… Y-yeah... I should've brought my jacket."

"Here, take my scarf," Jinye suddenly unwrapped the scarf around her neck and offered it to Suji.

"No, no, it's okay! You must be cold too."

"It's okay, I'm wearing this," Jinye pointed out her long-sleeve olive coloured knit sweater. Suji almost felt envious at how warm and comfortable the sweater looked. “Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway,” Jinye sing-songed.

Suji laughed at Jinye’s attempt imitating Elsa. "Thank you," She took the scarf shyly and draped it around her shoulders. It wasn't much, but it helped her from shivering in the cold.

Suji could smell Jinye's perfume on her scarf. Jinye smells like jasmine, sweet but also warm and comforting. 

(Later that night, Suji went home with Jinye's scarf still safely wrapped around her neck, only realizing it after Yebin pointed it out. She planned to ask Euijin for Jinye's phone number. To return the scarf, of course. Not because she wanted to see Jinye again. Or at least, that's what she convinced herself _. _ )

\---------

Their third meeting, however, was very much planned. 

Thanks to Euijin, Suji managed to text Jinye about returning her scarf. They decided to meet for lunch at a restaurant near their faculty. 

That day, Suji also found out that Jinye is really,  _ really _ spontaneous. A total opposite of her.

"Should I cut my hair?" Jinye suddenly asked after she's done with her lunch.

"If that's what you want, why not?" Suji imagined how short-haired Jinye would look like. Probably looking chic and cool, but still pretty nonetheless. "I think you'll still look good," Suji added.

Jinye hummed, finger tapping her chin, pouting her red lips as she’s thinking about the idea. 

"Let's go," Jinye said while grabbing her stuff and putting them in her bag.

Confused, Suji asked, "Where?"

"To cut my hair!" 

Suji choked, almost spluttering her drink in shock, "Now?!" Suji asked in disbelief, thinking how could Jinye decide to cut her hair in just mere seconds.

Jinye just nodded and extended her hand for Suji to take. "But if you're busy... It's okay I can go by myself, don't worry," Jinye offered her a gentle smile.

Suji was planning to do her laundry that evening, and usually, she would say no because she really hates to ditch her plan. but how could Suji say no to that smile? _It's okay,_ _just for this time._ Suji thought as she took Jinye's hand.

(What Suji didn’t know was, that was the beginning of many of their adventures later) 

\---------

Suji and Jinye spent a lot of time together after that day. Fourth, fifth, sixth meetings later, and soon enough Jinye was a constant in her life. 

Being with Jinye was comfortable, to say the least. Sure, Jinye would sometimes surprise her with her spontaneous plan but maybe that's what Suji needs. 

The two usually would go out with just the two of them. But sometimes they would go out with their friends (and bear the torture of being teased), and sometimes they would go out with Euijin and Yoonjo. Though, Yebin would call it a double date. 

( _ "I heard someone went on a double date with Jinye…at Han River!" Yebin wiggled her eyebrows, teasing Suji, "How romantic." _

_ "Ugh! Euijin can't keep her mouth shut couldn't she?" Suji let out a frustrated groan, "And it wasn't double date. Jinye just didn't want to third wheel them, so she asked me to tag along." _

_ "Oh reeeally? But don't you always have something to do on weekends? Whenever I asked you to go out, you're always sooo busy. I even you begged you to go out with me," Yebin whined her complaint.  _

_ "It’s not her fault that she has a very good persuasive skill."  _

_ "Oh did she now? Not because you like her so much that you couldn't say no? You like her right, Suji?" Yebin got down from Suji’s table and walked towards Suji, who's already on her bed. "When are you going to tell her?" Yebin teased Suji while prodding Suji's shoulder, much to her annoyance. _

_ “You confess to Yoonsun first, then we can talk,” Suji shoved Yebin's hand away and pulled up her blanket, covering her face. "Good night, Yebin," she mumbled under her sheet _ .)

And when they’re not going out, Jinye would come to Suji’s apartment and just…  _ hang out _ . 

It’s one of those days where Jinye came to her apartment, they were eating fried chicken and  _ tteokbokki _ at the living room. That was when Suji heard laughter coming from the doorway.

Suji turned her head and saw Yebin coming home together with Yoonsun.

"Hi Yoonsun!" Suji greeted from the table. 

"Suji, I'm going to introduce you to someone," Yebin said as she linked her arm with Yoonsun. 

Suji looked at Yebin like she's grown two heads.

"Uh, I know who Yoonsun is. I literally just greeted her." 

"No, no shh, let me do this." Yebin's silly antics already had Yoonsun laughing at her side. "Suji, this is Yoonsun…" Suji was about to reply, but Yebin continued, "My girlfriend," Yebin leaned her head on Yoonsun's shoulder. 

Realisation dawned on Suji's face. "Ah, so you guys are official now. Well, congrats!"

“Congrats, guys!” Jinye made presence known to the couple.

"Oh hi Jinye, you're here too!" Jinye waved back at Yebin, "Hey Jinye, this is Yoonsun my girlfriend," Yebin told Jinye while giggling like a lovesick fool. 

"Yeah, yeah we got it."

Yebin and Yoonsun just laughed at Suji's reaction as they made their way to Yebin's room. 

"Hey lovebirds! Don’t do nasty stuff!" Suji yelled. 

“You too!” Yebin replied before entering her room.

Suji really wished she wasn’t drinking at that time because the next thing she knew she spat out her water, soaking her shirt and making a fool out of herself in front of Jinye. 

\---------

It was Jinye’s idea to go to the beach today. Ever since the first day of the final exam, she has been raving about going to the beach to release all their stress of studying for the exam. 

Once their exam was finished this morning, the two of them set out on a journey to Busan, opted to ride a train instead of driving. And since Daegu isn’t so far from Busan—only a shy of 40 minutes of train ride—Suji planned to give her parents a visit after this. Besides, Jinye has been dying to meet Gildong, her puppy—well he’s a big boy now but he’s still a small little puppy to Suji.

Suji takes up the view in front of her. The vast sea, the orange skies slowly turning violet as the sun sets. People starting to emerge out from the waters one by one, ready to leave the beach and going back to their home. Or just hanging out along the beach, to watch the sunset.

Just like Suji and Jinye are doing right now. 

Suji is in awe at how beautiful it is right now. Yes, the view, but also at the way Jinye’s face lits up as she’s been so enthralled by the panorama.

Falling in love with Jinye really wasn’t in her plan at all, but maybe she doesn’t really mind.

Suji catches a glimpse of their hands on the sand. Their pinky fingers are so closed to touching each other, and Suji just wants to link them together. 

Gently, she links their pinky together and looks up to see the woman next to her. Watching Jinye’s cheeks reddening trying to fight the smile that’s about to break out, Suji finally sets her heart on it. She’s going to say it, to tell Jinye her feelings.

Taking a deep breath, she starts, “Hey Jinye…”

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think??!!?1?1?1 do you think jinye will reciprocate suji's feeling or....no?  
> tell me your thoughts!!!  
> oh and thanks for reading ;)


End file.
